Too Perfect for me
by amethyst's tears
Summary: -UNDERGOING REVISION- The world thinks I'm the luckiest girl alive, I've got it all, the looks, the body, the fame, the money, THE guy. I admit it, but hey i've got major issues too. such as when theres another guy not THE guy? R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Too Perfect For Me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice **

**A/N: I had this sudden inspiration after reading so many fanfics of the same kind, and yes, this might be **_**of the same kind**_** as well but it's slightly different in the positions and situations. Please R&R. any kind of comments are welcomed ^^ **

"_War teaches us not to love our enemies but to hate our allies."_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The world thinks I'm the luckiest girl ? Because:

I've got the looks and the body

I've got the job

I've got the fame

I've got the fans

I've got the friends

I've got the admirers

I've got the guy, Ruka Nogi

And yes, if you say it like that, I'm the world's luckiest girl. But the world's luckiest girls have her problems too. I LOVE food, and if you know me well, I'd let you say I eat like a pig. What's the problem with that? No, not because I eat like a pig, but because I eat the amount of what pigs eat! I have to keep slim you know, as a model/singer and soon to be actress (my debut as an actress will be in a few months).

Then there's the problem with my job, yes I love my job, I love my fans but I HATE the media. They follow me everywhere, I mean literally everywhere, yes, including hot springs. That's why I only go to private hot springs owned by my agency.

Lately, the most irritating trouble is with admirers. Of course, most of them are men, I have no trouble with the fans as they don't dare to get closer more than just a fan, but those guys who also work in showbiz, they take EVERY opportunity to flirt with me. My wonderful, thoughtful, perfect, beautiful, amazing boyfriend, Ruka (another problem), does NOT have the heart to scare these scumbags off. ARG.

AND the biggest problem of all: Natsume Hyuuga. He is my wonderful, thoughtful, perfect, beautiful, amazing boyfriend's manager. He, he is all I can think of. What a horrible girlfriend I am. You may say, but Ruka is at fault too!

_

* * *

Flashback_

"Mikan, your schedule says that you have a dinner party to attend tomorrow night." My manager informed me.

"Oh? What's the special occasion?"

"It's Hotaru Imai's birthday party." _Ooh, Hotaru's party, which means I can't miss it, she'll kill me. _Hotaru's my friend in the agency; we met each other at the audition a few years back when I first came to the APE (our agency).Ever since then, we were quite close and often sought each other for help when we needed it.

RING! RING! RING!

"Mikan, it's Ruka." My manager said as she handed me the phone. Ruka was a model/actor. The most sought after bachelor in Japan.

"Hello, Ruka?"

"_Hey sweetie, tomorrow is scary Imai's birthday, do you wanna go shopping for a dress?" considerate as usual_,

"Sure, 3:00 in front of the fountains near _the _mall?"

"_See you there sweetie. Love you." _I choked, why does he have to be like that? It makes me so uncomfortable. He sounds almost like my dad or something.

"Yeah, see you there." Usually, we'd hang up, but I listen and noticed that he also did as if waiting for me to say something, so, I hung up.

At 3 o'clock, I met Ruka at the entrance, he was prompt as ever. Because this was a private mall for rich people only, we had no problem like being stopped every second for an autograph or photo. After trying many dresses and shoes, I finally settled down with a black tube dress with a crimson red ribbon. Plain but beautiful. Why it took me a while was because Ruka was saying I look absolutely beautiful in all of the dresses, so in the end, I had to find the staff in the shop to help me.

Before I found the dress, the staffs kept on offering me blue or yellow dresses to match Ruka's hair or eye. But blue and yellow looked hideous on me, _no offence Ruka, _so I found this stunning dress. In order to match my dress, we went around trying to find a red blouse or red tie; unfortunately, none of the shops had the right colour red or didn't have red at all, so we settled on blue for him. The staffs had made him try multiple shades of yellow but, being his girlfriend; I could not let him look so ridiculous.

My manager never came with me to any party, so I got my driver to send me and Ruka here and told him to leave since Ruka will give me a ride home (him and his manager will work things out). Dressed in the cutest dress with all my accessories ruby and black, I looked like a "seductress" according to my stylist, but to me, I feel a bit underdressed as the dress just covered my butt and was rather low. Either way, I felt great. My hair was clipped up in a messy bun leaving a few strands out but still revealing my perfect, bare shoulders. Raised 4 inches higher by my heels, I walked into the chilly winter night and headed for the door to Hotaru's mansion with the aid of Ruka.

The moment we walked into the foyer, warm hair enveloped us and party atmosphere ate me up. We walked up to the bar where many acquaintances greeted us. Hotaru came up and gave me a hug before heading somewhere with her boyfriend, Hayate.

Then Natsume Hyuuga came. Though he is hot, gorgeous and often being compared to Ruka –by close friends because outsiders don't know Ruka's manager- he was, yes you read it right, Ruka's _manager. _He came up to me and Ruka and gave me a bow before diving into a conversation with Ruka.

I couldn't help but notice his smexy messy hair, and those enchanting deep red eyes that pulled me in the moment I locked eyes with him. I couldn't help but notice his well built he was not a muscle man but he such a strong structure that I could imagine the tightly packed muscles in his abdomen. Scratch that, I didn't think that, I'm Ruka's girlfriend. That's right, but I still couldn't help but notice how my dress matched his eyes, hair, and attire which Ruka could not get a hold on.

You might think I'm in love with Hyuuga, but I'm not. In fact, we're kind of like enemies in a fun way. Being Ruka's manager, we had to connect right? And somehow, speaking nicely to each was forgotten and we connected by teasing and name-calling, it sounds fun, but it's not. Our tongues spoke with venom and almost spat…since I cannot spit at him or anything. He also had a stoic side, when he would not talk to anyone but Ruka. He would ignore you and walk right past you as if you weren't there at all.

The party was fun; I danced and drank, I was quite drunk but not enough to be unconscious. Ruka walked with me to the car with his hands around my waist threatening to go lower. I was glad to reach the car, but I was wrong, Ruka pushed me against the car and crashed his lips onto mine. I tried to push him off, but in m drunk state, my efforts were futile. Next he slipped his hand under my dress and felt me up and down. I pushed at his hands and tried to scream. But instead, he covered my mouth and ordered me not to. When my tears finally spilt I felt his hands and his body pulled away from mine and I dropped to the ground. My body was shaken and I was cold. It was the most horrific thing that had happened to me and I was glad it was over, but I was still haunted.

Leaning on the car, and not thinking properly, I could hardly hear a deep voice ordering someone to send…Ruka home? Before anything else happened, a coat was draped on my shoulders and strong, comforting hands ushered me into the car. Before I fell unconscious, I caught a glimpse of stunning ruby eyes and the most tempting lips.

By the time I woke up, I was being carried from the car. I was going to scream and kick when I realized it was only Natsume. So I pretended to sleep again. I heard a faint sigh from him, but I didn't dare open my eyes. When we got in the lift, Natsume said,

"How are you feeling?"

"How can an unconscious person feel anything, you idiot?" Then I literally bonged myself in the head for cracking my cover. He let out a chuckle, at the same time; the lift arrived at my penthouse. He walked out of the lift and proceeded to my digital number lock.

"What's the password?" stupidly, I answered,

"4638566" he stared at me with an amused face.

"What?" I asked.

"You realize you literally gave me the key to your house right?" my eyes widened in shock, and he chuckled again. Which cause me to blush, I was drunk okay? It's because I'm drunk. Not. Anyway, Natsume punched in the numbers and then laughed.

"What's so funny? I'll change it you know. I'm not THAT stupid." Crap. I was slurring. I'm still drunk. He laughed, which cause me to blush again.

"Honestly, howalon? How lame can you get?" My jaws dropped to the floor, he worked it out! My number lock was howalon in numbers. _Nooo!_ I flushed in embarrassment.

The door closed and locked behind us as Natsume proceeded to my room. When he reached the door, he hesitated and looked at me and the door whilst biting his lip. I chuckled at his childishness. But he simply glared at me and kicked open the door revealing a perfectly neat room. I sighed in relieve when I noticed I had cleaned it just before I left for the party, but then…

"Polka dots? What are you? A five year old?" I flushed deep red like his eyes. Spread on the top of my bed, was my polka dot patterned panties. So instead of replying him, I faked unconscious. I heard him sigh and silently drop me on the bed. I don't know what happened to my panties, but I'll pretend it was never there.

After the blanket was gently tucked under my chin, I heard Natsume whisper,

"Good night, polka." Then, he proceeded to leave. It was when he asked me, "what's wrong" that I realized that my fingers were wrapped around his wrist pulling him from the door, panicking I said,

"Don't go, I'm scared." I truly was. Scenes of Ruka sexually abusing me were being replayed in my head and I was now sweating. I felt my body burn up and the next thing I knew, I was truly unconscious.

* * *

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading! Please please review! I really wanna know what you think about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Too perfect for me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**A/N: Chapter 2 is here! I'll take this chance to thank my reviewers **_**Iminwonderland**_**, **_**LoVE lyQ This**_** and **_**Catty Maddy**_**. This chapter is dedicated to you guys. 3 **

"_War teaches us not to love our enemies but to hate our allies."_

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

When I woke up the next morning, it was around 8. The first thing I noticed was something damp on my forehead. When I reached to take it off, I realize the weight on top of my right hand. I turned my head to see Natsume asleep on a chair with his hand on top of mine. I smiled and whispered,

"Thank you, Natsume." I took his hand off mine, put the blanket over him and went to the kitchen to cook us breakfast.

I was excited; I had never actually cooked breakfast for someone else before, not even for Ruka. I shuddered at the thought of Ruka, but I know I shouldn't, because Ruka was drunk, and no one can blame Ruka for being drunk. I sighed as I put the food on the table. The aroma of the food brought me to heaven. I heard footsteps echoing through the corridor and coming to a halt when it was right behind me. Natsume Hyuuga plopped onto the chair the proceeded to criticize the food.

"What's this, polka? Is it burnt?"

"No pervert, it's called that's how it is cooked best." He continued to stare at it as if it was poisoned. Left with no other choice, I walked behind him, grabbed his fork, stabbed some bacon and shoved it in his mouth and made sure he ate it. He whined but finally ate it.

I went back to my seat and started to eat my own breakfast when I noticed he wasn't eating.

"Eat it."

"No."

"Be grateful you have food to eat."

"You call this thing which should be given to pigs, food?"

"I'm eating it; do I look like a pig to you?"

"Precisely."

"WHAT! You little-"

"Look who's talking, Pol-ka-dots." He pronounced it as if I had bad hearing.

"Pe-ver-ted-jer-ka" accenting on the "k"

"Stu-pid"

"Mean-ny"

"I-di-ot"

"you're-"

"Hot? I know that already. Tell me something I don't know. Like another of your passwords?"

"ARG!" I jumped behind him and fed him forcefully. He was so shocked that he ate the whole thing up. Unsatisfied, I grabbed my plate and started feeding him my food too. He had recovered already and was now trying to reverse it so that he was feeding me instead. We ran around the penthouse like cat and mouse until he finally pinned me down and forced the food down my throat. He smirked whilst I glared, but for some reason, I had a feeling that our expressions used differently. That was when I realized he was sitting onto of me, and I blushed. He grinned even harder and teased me by tickling me.

I wriggled beneath him and tried to stop him. Our heads ended up very close, all of a sudden, I forgot everything and just stared at those lips, for a moment, our eyes locked and I thought he was going to kiss me, in fact I waited for him to kiss me. I counted to myself

5

4

3

2

1

His weight was lifted off me and said,

"We should start cleaning up." The tension was evident. I felt uncomfortable but went to grab some cleaning supplies anyway. He volunteered to clean up the kitchen whilst I went to my room to clean up the water bowls and towels which he used to lower my fever. As I carried bowls filled with water into the bathroom, I walked past the mirror and caught a glimpse of my messed up state, so I put the bowl down and changed into a white top.

Just when I was pulling the white shirt over my head, the door opened revealing an oblivious Natsume who immediately grinned when he saw me. I pulled my shirt down and shouted at him.

"YOU PERVERT! HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING? I WAS CHANGING!"

"Well, normally when people are changing, they would lock the door, and," he signaled to the window, "pull the curtains." I stared at him speechless, embarrassed; I threw the water in the bowl next to me at him, wetting him from head to toe.

Drip…drip…drip.

He stood there, his eyes wide, jaws on the floor. Then all of a sudden he looked at the bucket in his hands and flung water at me. Now I was the same as him.

Drip…drip…drip.

"RAWR!" Having ran out of water in our bowls and buckets, we used wet towels and wacked each other like 5 year olds. He jumped onto my bed and I followed him, it was like a pillow fight, except it hurt a lot more. We didn't stop until we were very cold and had some visible injuries…well they were just slap marks from the towels.

We stood there panting and glaring at each other when suddenly, I noticed his clothing had clanged tightly to his chest and the six packs on his abdomen were now visible. I tried hard not to blush, but he knew what I was thinking,

"Do you like what you're seeing? Coz I sure do, _polka_." My white shirt was now thoroughly see-through and my bra was…polka dots. Humiliated, I shouted back without thinking,

"Shut up, why would I? I have a boyfriend and I'd much prefer to look at him!" my hands flew for my mouth and covered it in shock. I didn't dare meet Natsume's eyes, but something told me he was angry, but then the aura around him changed to amusement,

"Of course, you should probably phone up Ruka to see how he's doing. Uh… I've got to go to work, bye." With that he left my apartment.

I tried not to think about it too much when I was cleaning, but I couldn't help it, the truth is, I'm scared of Ruka and I missed Natsume's presence.

* * *

It seemed by work, Natsume meant checking up on Ruka and telling him to call me, because I never ended up calling him.

RING! RING! RING!

"Hello? Mikan Sakura."

"_Hey sweetie, it's Ruka." Pause._

"..."

"_Sweetie?"_

"Um... hey, what's...what's up?"

"_I just wanted to apologize about yesterday, I was a bit drunk and I really didn't mean to try to…ah… strip you in front of everyone. You know, you just looked so amazing yesterday that I couldn't help it." Pause._

"..." Strip me in front of everybody? That wasn't the only problem, you were trying to pleasure yourself right there.

"_Well sweetie, will you give me another chance? Forgive me?" _I had so much in my mind, and dumping Ruka is not something I want to add to it. Plus, he was drunk right? He would never do that.

"Yes. Of course I'll forgive you."

"_I knew you would." _He said sounding excited_, "I know you love me so much." _

Pause_. _

Was he waiting for me to echo that or something? Now I feel like taking it back.

"_Cough. Cough." _It wasn't Ruka, actually, it sounded like Natsume. NATSUME!

"_Sweetie... you there?" _

"Uh... yeah."

"_Do you want to go out for lunch? I'll pay, its part of my apology, will you accept it?" _What, shouldn't you pay either way since you're the boyfriend?

"Why not?" It was more like a statement. Then I heard Natsume's voice saying something to Ruka before Ruka said, "ok" and,

"_Sweetie, I'd love to talk with you longer but my manager, _needs _me. See you at 1? Love you."_

"Ok. Bye." I hung up.

_End Flashback_

Now dear readers, this is my story. You may say that I'm such a crappy girlfriend, and yes, sometimes I think so too. But it's not my fault Ruka is… so perfect…too perfect for me. 99.99% of the girls would've been turned on by Ruka that night, but I wasn't part of that data. 99.99% of the girls would be totally moved by Ruka's apology, but I was that 0.01% who criticized it. Don't get me, wrong, I love him, but I don't adore him the way the others do. But that's not the problem…well it is, because if I adored him like 99.99% of Japan's population of girls, then I wouldn't be thinking about Natsume.

* * *

Let me inform you of my status right now, it is showered by flowers in a café in the city, with fan girls squealing because it was apparently "romantic" and also because of jealousy.

Ruka had apparently decided that taking me out to lunch was not enough and that I would only forgive him if I was crowned as his forgiving girlfriend in this flower _coffin _(well he worded it as lake, but it feels more like a coffin). Instead of being grateful... inwardly, I was imagining Natsume rolling on the flower banging on it to stop himself from laughing at my ridiculous sight. Like I said, Ruka was too perfect for me. He thinks of no one but me…but I'm such a bad girlfriend that right now, whilst he's showering me in his… love…I'm thinking of how his manager would mock me.

God condemn me.

**TBC**

**Yo yo readers. Thanks for reading till the end! Now all that is left for you to do is to review and look out for the update^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Too perfect for me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**A/N: Thanks to** **Iminwonderland, CrImSoNhAz3L and bubblefizz001. You guys are awesome! So i hope you enjoy this chapter. And rememebr to REVIEW! ^^**

"_War teaches us not to love our enemies but to hate our allies."_

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

RING! RING! RING! I looked at the caller ID on my phone, I pressed the green button.

"Manager Fukuda?"

"_Mikan! COME TO THE OFFICE NOW!"_

"As in APE? Why? What's wrong?"

"_You are going to have to face some crazy reporters. COME NOW!" _Damn. That means Damage Control. What have the reporters got to ask me? About Ruka? Or Hotaru's party? Oh no.

* * *

"_Mikan Sakura, is it true that Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka's manager stayed at your apartment last night? Does Ruka know about this?"_

"_What's your relationship with Hyuuga?"_

"_Are you cheating on Ruka?"_

"…_why his manager?"_

"_Sakura-san, we have photos." _Everyone went quiet; I lifted my head to look at who it was. A pretty blonde chick, her name tag read, Luna Koizumi.

"_Sakura-san, may I have an exclusive interview with you?" _My manager and President (of APE) pleaded me to say yes. But I didn't see why I should, I haven't cheated on Ruka and therefore do not need to hide anything.

"I don't see why we cannot talk here?"

"_If you wish," _she gave me a weird look, _"my name is Luna Koizumi, a reporter from _Heartthrob _magazine." _Tell me something I don't already know.

"_WE have photos from Hotaru Imai's 20__th__ Birthday Party where many celebrities like you, went to." _Come on… I said something I don't already know,

"_We have photos of Ruka and you at the car park. And Natsume Hyuuga and you in the car and also heading to what we believe, one of your penthouses." _

Car park? No, this is going to ruin Ruka's reputation. I was so wrong. Of course, Ruka was too perfect for his reputation to ever be ruined. I was so wrong.

But before Koizumi could continue, a Blue Audi S4 evidently Ruka's car pulled into the curb. The car engine stopped and Ruka came out of the passenger seat coming to greet me. Chatter and questions quickly popped up.

"_Nogi-san, what have you got to say about the night that your manager spent with your girlfriend?"_

"_Did you know about this affair?"_

"_What are you going to do about your cheating girlfriend?" _Then once again, Luna's piercing voice made way into the questioning.

"_Nogi-san, what did you do to stop your girlfriend from publicly molesting you?" _Once again, everyone fell silent due to her claim. Ruka being the perfect idol and the perfect boyfriend took us inside for a private chat. But before we stepped inside APE office, (it's not pronounced ape, it's the initials so it's...ay-pee-ee) Natsume stepped out of the blue Audi, looking as cool as ever in his shades and strutted towards us.

The reporters swooned and even Luna seemed mesmerized by him. He ignored all questions and stood among us. As if taking the cue, Ruka continued to the private offices of APE.

* * *

We sat around a rectangular table with Ruka and Natsume on one side, Manager Fukuda and I on the other and Luna on the length of the table with a folder spread in front of her. I was sitting across Natsume until Manager Fukuda decided that I needed to sit closer to Luna.

"_Sakura-san, Nogi-san and Natsume-kun," _she cooed his name, _"I have a theory so please do not interrupt me until the end." _We all nodded.

"Go ahead Koizumi-san, we are very interested in your theory." Ruka announced.

"_I suppose Sakura-san got drunk at Imai-san's party that night and had a sudden urge to…be very close to Nogi-san. Of course, Nogi-san fought her off and asked Natsume-kun to drop her home. Sakura-san's needs were unsatisfied and made Natsume-kun carry her to her Penthouse and then who knows what happened up there." _She explained proudly whilst laying out the photos one by one in sequence.

Not what I had expected at all was what I was thinking. I looked at Ruka and he looked completely horrified whilst Natsume's eyes…I couldn't really read them. Then, all of a sudden…

_HAHAHAHAHA._ That was Natsume.

"That's some theory you have there, but Polka-" Ruka cut him off whilst he was defending me. Oh yeah, of course the boyfriend had to do the defending.

"Koizumi-san, I can assure you that Mikan did none of such despicable things you speak of." Luna looked skeptically at Ruka, Natsume and then me.

"_Sakura-san, what have you got to say?" _ I looked her in the eye and said.

"Koizumi-san, on the night of Hotaru's party, both Ruka and I were quite high on alcohol level, like everybody else except Hyuuga-san. Obviously, Ruka could not drive me home, so Hyuuga-san drove. Manager Fukuda here," I said turning to my manager giving her the look to play along, "never lets both of us together after drinking a high level of alcohol, so Ruka got a ride from Koko." I looked at both Ruka and Natsume for support and I received it. "I can garantee you that nothing of what you described happened." Heck unless wet towel fights counted.

"_If that was the case, instead of Ruka riding in Yome-san's car, why didn't you." _

"Well obviously, Ruka/I don't trust Koko with a half unconscious Mikan." The other three said in unison, causing us four to laugh whilst Luna just looked annoyed.

"_Then what about Natsume-kun staying overnight at Sakura-san's apartment?" _We let Ruka do the talking.

"Mikan wasn't feeling too well, so I asked Natsume to look after her even if it meant him staying at hers. I know I can trust Natsume, so it's ok."

"…"

"Oh look, Mikan, you've got a photo shoot with Mr Sanchoi, I'm sorry but please excuse us." My manager broke the awkward silence. I bowed to the three of them and excused myself along with my manager.

Once outside, I let out a breath of fresh air and walked towards my manager's car with dignity, ignoring the questions from the reporters.

"You guys handled the situation very well; I am quite surprised that you guys already worked the whole thing out before." My manager praised whilst driving.

"Huh? Oh…we didn't….we made it up on the spot." I looked out the window signaling that I didn't want to talk about it anymore. I heard my manager sigh.

The rest of the week passed slowly, my schedule was pretty much doing damage control and showing what a loyal girlfriend I was to Ruka. We went out, we had interviews together, and we showed more public affection in public. Thanks to that, I felt better and less burdened. I felt like I was finally being a proper girlfriend. Unfortunately, Natsume was still in my head.

* * *

**TBC**

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

tell me how to improve please


	4. Chapter 4

**Too perfect for me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**A/N: I tried to make this longer than my last chapters. Some MikanRuka moments. Please don't mind it. Big thanks and hugs to Iminwonderland, CrImSoNhAz3L and Larsie0316.**

_Iminwonderland:_ If this chapter still isn't long enough, I hope the next chapter is ;P

_CrImSoNhAz3L: _Sorry to disappoint you but I don't think this chapter is what you would've expected :P

"_War teaches us not to love our enemies but to hate our allies."_

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

"Hotaru~ I'm so screwed up."

"_Did you just realize?"_

"Eeeh? Don't be so mean. Hotaru~ I'm seriously in trouble right now. My WHOLE career could be affected. "

"_You always say that." She sighed. "Fine, I give you 5 minutes." _ I then used 10 minutes to explain my situation. There was a great pause on the other end of the phone. I thought Hotaru was thinking, but I was so wrong.

"_Was that all? You wasted 10 minutes of my time just to tell me something that simple?"_

"What do you mean SIMPLE? It's like the most complicated emotions I've ever come across."

"_Well shall I let you find out for yourself or what?"_

"Tell me."

I was shocked. Did she just say it's called…love?

No way. I'd never take a bullet for that perv, heck he's meant to be the one protecting people…wait no, he's only a manager.

Love.

Just his presence urks me, how am I meant to be comforted when he's around.

Love.

On Christmas, I ain't gonna waste my time on a damn romantic date with him.

Love.

No way am I ever going to fall for an ugly jerk! _Ugly? You mean se-_

Love.

I'm not going to break that promise. Not now.

_

* * *

Flashabck_

"_Shiro-senpai! Wait for me Shiro-senpai!" The 16 yr old brunette newbie model chased after her senpai._

"_Come on Mi-chan, if you want to stay fit, you'll have to catch up!" he teased. _

"_Mou, senpai, where are you taking me anyway?" _

"_You'll see when we get there." The two chased each other and ran happily until they reached a certain restaurant. Our not so bright newbie stared curiously at her senpai, her irresistibly round hazel eyes brimmed with innocence looked up to her senpai's. He laughed and said,_

"_Mi-chan, will you be my girlfriend?" She stared at him, unable to move, unable o speak, unable to think. Her all time crush had just asked her to go out with him. OMG!_

_She barely registered saying 'yes' when she was embraced in his strong arms and pulled their way inside the classy restaurant._

_She'd been living in paradise ever since then…_

Never did she expect that things were too good to be true…

_Flashback_

"_Hm…I wonder where senpai is. He said he'd come and watch my photo shoot but it's already over and he's nowhere to be found." A disappointed brunette searched the perimeters of the agency to look for her 2 months boyfriend. _

_She walked around to his changing room. The door was closed. But she could certainly hear movement of make-up cases and chairs spinning around. She was curious; could Shiro-senpai have forgotten to tell her about an extra shoot? That's pretty usual, though she tells him EVERYTHING, he tells her NOTHING._

"_Shiro-senpai! I'm coming in!" She turned the knob as he shouted,_

"_WAIT! No…I'm changing." Too late. She stepped in just in time to see a half naked female body with long glossy black hair run into the 'changing corner' behind some curtains as her beloved boyfriend tried to fix himself up. Mikan wasn't sure how she was meant to feel. A knot grew tight inside her chest. She felt so…betrayed. _

"_Oh. Mikan-chan! What are you doing here?" he reached out to hug her. A small fragile hand slapped it away and brunette strands flicked into the air as Mikan ran out of the room. A single crystal tear drop was left on Shiro's arm as the scent of his ex-girlfriend's shampoo lingered behind like a last memory. He didn't feel much, he was a player after all._

_Mikan flew down the stairs not caring about the number of people shocked and astounded by her actions. Her long flowing dress didn't allow Mikan to run very fast, she tripped over and tumbled into the arms of a concerned blonde's arms. Though she knew he was a well known model of her age, she didn't know him personally. Still, in her broken state, she let him comfort her and keep her warm._

_End flashback_

That was the first time I met him. He was wonderful. I regained my self-esteem thanks to him. If he wasn't there to catch me, I don't know what or where I would be right now. I promised myself, never to love anyone except Ruka. And up till now, I have kept that promise pretty well.

I do really love Ruka, it may not seem like it, but I really care for him. I love him enough to forgive him for the incident at Hotaru's party.

At least… I think I can.

I really wanted to forgive him and show him that I still really loved him. The past few days has really made me realise how bad I've been. Thinking that I could possibly love Natsume, that is a cardinal sin. I want to apologize to Ruka.

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!" my terrified boyfriend screamed as the rollercoaster took a steep dive then back up again. I could only laugh along as he clutched tightly onto the safety handle as if his life depended it.

The cool wind blew onto my face, refreshing just like this date was. We laughed together as we got off the rollercoaster and headed to the picnic tables to enjoy the pack lunch I made.

"Say ahh~" I said playfully as I held a fork with a rolled egg stabbed on it to Ruka's mouth.

"No. That's embarrassing." I laughed at Ruka's bright red ears and tightly shut eyes.

"Come on, Ru-chan." I teased him with his nickname.

"Noo-" I shoved the fork into his circular shaped mouth and forced him to eat it. I laughed even louder when his face turned from white, to green, to blue, to purple and then red. I was laughing so hard that I didn't realise he had also spooned a sushi into my mouth. _Revenge._

It wasn't until I was about to force feed him again that I had a sudden de javu feeling.

_Natsume._

That's right. _Natsume_. It was only a week ago when all this happened. _Natsume_. I miss-

"kan…Mikan? Are you there? Hello?" My train of thoughts were interrupted by Ruka's concerned face.

"huh? What? Yeah. I'm fine. Let's go over there!" I switched the topic hurriedly and dragged Ruka to the next ride.

The sunset was beautiful and made even more memorable as we sat in the Ferris wheel on the very top when it had stopped. I could feel the glow reflecting off my cheeks as Ruka's sapphire eyes shone brightly. Heaving out a sigh of content, I rested my head onto his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

Bu-Bum. Bu-bum. Bu-bum.

I saw a pair of crimson eyes. Perfectly toned muscles. Gentle yet husky voice.

_Natsume. Wait. Why am I thinking about him?_ I must've made a sudden movement during my little daydream, because Ruka was suddenly worried.

"Mikan. Mikan!" He shook my shoulders carefully. I awoke from my temporary trance only to be captivated by the burning sunset again. I didn't notice Ruka's frantic motion for the his phone until I heard him say, "_Yes, this is Ruka Nogi, may I ask this favour of-"_ I cut him off and held tightly to his chest.

"Can we stay here just a bit longer? Please?" He looked confused but complied to my request anyway.

"_Uh…yes, can you stop the Ferris wheel where it is right now for a bit longer? Thank you. I am very much obliged to you." _An extra half an hour was what we got. I enjoyed the view and took in as much as I could. Through the small compartment window, I watched the busy streets of Tokyo. Couples waltzed around the city, children ran from park to park, adults and working class people sat down to drink an afternoon coffee before heading home, taxi's and bus's honking their way through the traffic and a single parked blue Audi S4 with a young man dressed in a red and white top and black jeans.

_WHAT? _ Just as I was about to identify the man, the Ferris wheel started to move and I lost sight of him in the crowd. I wanted to smash my fist against the window but the adoring gazes from the outside world through the window stopped me. _What the heck are the paparazzi doing here?_

It seemed Ruka had noticed too. The moment we stepped off the compartment, he held tightly onto my wrist and dragged me into the crowd as the paparazzi gave a chase. When I looked up, I saw a blue Audi S4 and a man wearing a white and red design top and black jean entering the car. Something provoked me to call out to him. "WAIT!" I was shocked and quickly stopped in my tracks. I couldn't believe what I had just done. Saying "wait" to a random stranger, trying to stop him from leaving this crowed place and-

"What are you doing Mikan? Hurry up and get in the car." Ruka panicked and pushed me into the Audi. Still shocked I fell into the back seat as Ruka slammed the door and quickly hurried into the passenger seat. The car zoomed off before I could comprehend the current situation. _What the…did Ruka just drag us into a random car and ordered the driver to drive off? But that's so not Ruka! I mean…_

"You thought I was gonna drive off without you two?" A deep husky voice that definitely did not belong to Ruka, chuckled. I frowned at the impoliteness of the young man, I still hadn't seen his face clearly yet. Another snigger could be heard, this time it was my boyfriend. _Who could this driver be? Why is this car so familiar? Since when did Ruka team up to laugh at me?_ At the thought of the last one, I pouted.

**TBC**

**I know its kinda really really REALLY obvious who the driver is, but Mikan is kinda on a high and is quite confused at the moment :P **

**Please REVIEW! I love reviews! Please please pretty please.**

**And I promise the next chapter is going to be longer ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Too Perfect for Me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**A/N: Thanks again to all those reviews :P you guys are what keep me going with this story ^^ Lets see...i'm only updating so quickly because i'm on holidays and i have nothing else to do but i'm starting school soon and when that happens...updating would depend on the time i have :P This cahpter is approx. 1000words longer thn the last one..so Iminwonderland...do tell me what u think :P  
**

"_War teaches us not to love our enemies but to hate our allies."_

_Recap _

"_WAIT!" I was shocked and quickly stopped in my tracks. I couldn't believe what I had just done. Saying wait to a random stranger and-_

"_You thought I was gonna drive off without you two?" A deep husky voice that definitely did not belong to Ruka, chuckled. I frowned at the manner of the young man, I still hadn't seen his face clearly yet. Another snigger could be heard, this time it was my boyfriend. Who could this driver be? Why is this car so familiar? Since when did Ruka team up to laugh at me? At the thought of the last one, I pouted.

* * *

_

**Chapter 5**

I flipped through the script; my mind was heeding no attention to it though. _Damn those two idiots. Just cause I didn't recognize Natsume. It's not my fault I've never seen him in anything remotely casual since Ruka makes him wear suits all the time. Pfft. How dare they laugh at me just because of such trivial matter! _It's not trivial. _Yes it is! _Not recognizing your boyfriend's manager when you see him all the time? Hahaha. _Shut up! I don't see him all the time. _No? Of course not. You see him even more than you see Hotaru._ Hotaru's always busy! _You're busy too; dating your boyfriend. _Oh just go away! You're so annoying…_._Thankyou-_

"_Mikan! Sakura san?" _I snapped out of my conversation and jerked my head upwards to see the director hovering over me.

"Oro…yes! What's wrong, Director?" His forehead wrinkled in concern.

"I'm fine Sakura-san, it's you I'm worried about. Don't be nervous, you'll do fine."

"Haha…I'm not nervous. I was just thinking about something." I flashed my cheerful smile at him.

"Alright. Remember you can always talk to me about anything. I'll always try to help." I could tell he doubted my explanation but what he meant was truly sincere, so I nodded and thanked him.

::::::LIGHTS:::::::CAMERA:::::::ACTION:::::::

"Seito sama, I'm sorry for causing you trouble, I am in debt to you."

"_Not at all, Karen chan. I'm always willing to help you…"_

The scene went smoothly and I was congratulated by the crew and the director and even the famous Tsubasa Andou himself.

Tsubasa Andou, the famous actor who was currently my co-star in my debut movie, _My Master._ I also found out that we went to the same high school which meant he was my senpai. Andou-san asked me to call him Tsubasa senpai. I happily obliged. Working with Tsubasa senpai released a lot of stress. I had lots of fun doing the movie.

At the moment, I have many projects all happening at once; there's the _Melty Kiss_ Advertisement I'm starring, the new _Toyota _Advertisement, my photo shoots for _CHIME_ magazine and also one for _DEVILISH _magazine, _the winter_ photo shoot for Sumire Shouda, my next CD _Rising Emotions _and this movie, _My Master._

I am so busy that I don't have time for hanging out, shopping, relaxing under the Sakura tree nor the sun, taking a bubble bath, dating. NOTHING! Well at least it's convenient since Ruka is overseas in France working with some French Movie Agency on his new French movie. Not much information I know, but there's no real need to know right?

But he still cares for me, I know because when he was at the airport, he told Natsume to look after me whilst he was away. That was quite sweet but why was Natsume staying behind anyway?

"Coz Ruka wants to spend some quality time with his family over there and he also wants me to take a break." That was Natsume's explanation. But how was taking care of me taking a break eh? He wasn't doing a very good job at it either, not that I needed taking care of but no. Ever since Ruka left, I haven't really seen that guy around except at meetings or parties that he attends for Ruka. Even then, he walks right past me as if I was a ghost.

That _stupid, idiotic, selfish, egotistical- Damn him. _Why are you thinking about him? _I'm not. I'm insulting him. _Why do you care in the first place? _I don't care! I don't care about him at all! _Why are you so uptight about defending yourself? _SHUT UP! I hate that conscience of mine._

"Mikan darling, I'm so sorry that Nogi-san isn't here at the moment to relieve your stress, you must miss him so much! " My makeup artist continued to pamper me with kind words which I blocked off as I dwelled on her statement. _"You must miss him so much." _Did I really miss him? If you were to ask me about my opinion, if anything, it would be exciting, a bit vulnerable and unbound; nothing close to remotely missing him.

* * *

I had set my alarm at 6am so that I had plenty of time to do my morning rituals and eat properly. But for some reason, I woke up at 7am. The most probable cause was because of the invention of the button "snooze". I hope I don't have to explain the rest. I zoomed through my morning rituals skipping breakfast, but right now, who cares about breakfast! I have to get to the film set.

I pulled open the door and ran straight into the well developed chest of a certain raven. I tried to get past him not bothering to ask him what he was doing here, but he simply followed me into the elevator with an amused glint in his crimson eyes.

I waited patiently in the lift hoping for the ride to end soon, preferably now. Unfortunately, even though it is a private elevator, it only goes so fast.

I gave in.

"What are you doing here?"

"_Taking care of you._" I raised an eyebrow at that.

"I can look after myself you know. I don't need you to drive me everywhere." He gave me a questioning gaze and at the same time intrigued. Then, right at that moment, I felt my stomach rumble. I was glad it didn't make a sound.

"_I suppose you haven't had breakfast yet." _

"What! How did you know?"

"_Anyone who's been around you long enough would." _He chuckled. Just as we stepped out of the elevator, he guided me to his car. I had expected the Blue Audi, but I was wrong, that apparently was Ruka's, Natsume's is a black Lamborghini with a customized red dragon symbol stretched across the length of his car. It was smoking hot.

He must've noticed my jaw-drop because he said, "if you're gonna open your mouth that big, at least grab some breakfast." I glared at his direction before happily skipping into the passenger seat. By the time Natsume got to this car, I had already settled down with my bag on my lap and seatbelt nicely buckled. He chuckled as he studied me but revved the engine anyway.

We sped past many delicious smelling coffee shops and all I could do was look out the window with two hands on the ledge and drool slipping down my jaw. Then, something with a paper texture poked at my arms. I looked over to my right to find Natsume holding out a paper bag that had something warm and delicious smelling inside and I also saw behind that paper bag, my morning coffee!

"For ME?"

"Well I can have it…" he's voice sounded as though he had just changed his mind about something. But I'm not gonna allow him to do that, I snatched the food and bit into the beautiful bacon and egg roll. _Mhmm…yum yum. _Then I reached for my coffee not minding what it was since it was coffee. I was pleasantly surprised, _Amaretto_, my favourite coffee.

I turned to look at my hero, "how did you know?"

"My epic observation skills." He boasted. He eyed my half eaten egg and bacon roll, his intentions were clear.

"KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD! DO YOU WANNA KILL US!" I screamed in panic. He just laughed and did what he was told. But this time, his hand reached for it, but I slapped it away. No one, I mean NO ONE is going to touching my breakfast. I growled at him and ordered him to drive with two hands.

"Jeez, no gratitude. How rude." He pouted. _Adorabubble! _He looks so cute! Oh look, he's wearing casual clothes today! A black polo shirt with a white zip up sleeveless. His fading black jeans…. _Snap out of it Mikan!_

"You still haven't answered my question. How did you know I love Amaretto?" He took his eye off the road to study me, I thought a reply was coming, but I was wrong.

"Secret."

I was going to pursue the matter but we had arrived and he had gotten out of the car already. _Grr. _I decided to wait in the car just to annoy him. He turned around and frowned at me. Then he got it, he scowled before walking over to my door and opening it for me.

"Princess." He addressed me as I took his hand and got out of the car. I handed him my bag with character and walked in front of him as he swore and locked the car. We continued the act until they reached the actually film set where all the crew were.

Chaos.

"Woah! Director! What's happening?" I shouted across the room.

"Oh! Mikan-san! I'm so glad you're here, Tsubasa, he's called in sick today and it's the second last shoot! I'm really worried because if we just call it off today, I'm worried that you'll get too nervous next shoot because you haven't practiced these lines with him and also because you have more scenes to shoot. What should we do?" The Director knelt on the floor in front of Natsume and I crying waterfalls. I don't think he has noticed Natsume… yet.

We watched as his eyes caught sight of some awesome supra shoes that Natsume was wearing. His gaze travelled upwards until it finally met with Natsume's. His eyes widened in excitement whilst Natsume raised an eyebrow. The Directors eyes then travelled to the top of our heads and looked as though he was comparing out height.

"PERFECT!"

"EHH!" Natsume and I spoke in unison.

"You," he pointed at Natsume, "can pretend to be Tsubasa, correction Seito for today. We can even film it so that Mikan san can improve for next time!" I got what he meant and I liked it. Hehe, to see Natsume humiliated.

"No, no…no way old man, I'm sorry-"

"You have to! Natsume."I puppy eyed him. He still looked hesitant. "You promised Ruka that you would take care of me."

"This is not part of the deal-"

"You guys look pretty close anyway; perfect for today's scene."The Director cheerfully added.

"WHAT?"We both snapped our heads at him. And this is how Natsume and I ended up in front of the cameras acted out the lines. Natsume was surprisingly good.

Acting with him really made me feel like I'm the living character. I started to understand the romance in this movie more.

"CUT! That was amazing Mikan san and Natsume kun. Why don't we take a break aye? Oh I can't wait for the next scene."

"Thank you Director, what's the next scene." But the Director was already off into his own reverie thinking about the movie and things that are too deep for me. A tap on my shoulder turned me around.

"Never knew you had it in you, Princess." My fill-in co-star mocked.

"Same goes for you, butler."He scowled. SCORE! Off in the distance we could hear Director blabbing on about how he wishes this was the real thing and that I better do as well as this the next time and that he might have to edit Tsubasa into Natsume because he's scared I won't be able to do as well next time. I took none of these as offense because I knew the Director means well.

"So do you know what the next scene is?"I asked Natsume. Before he could answer, the entire female crew crowded around him pushing me out of the way.

"Kya- Natsume kun! You know if you don't want to kiss her you don't have to."

"That's right, you can kiss me instead."

"No! Don't you dare filth those innocent lips of Natsume sama's."

"They can always just cut right before the kiss."

"But the Director wants Mikan-chan to practice the kiss too! Apparently, it's choreographed." Natsume stood in the middle of the mob. He wasn't confused but he was pissed. I wanted to laugh, but I couldn't, because I just realized the next scene is the kiss between the master and the maid! No. No. No. I can't kiss Natsume. _Yes, you can. _No, I can't! _Oh yes you can. _Who's side are you on! _Neutral. But you know I only want the best for this body of yours._ At times you tell me to snap out of thinking about Natsume and now you tell me I can kiss him? You're MAD! _No-_I have a boyfriend. _For goodness sake, Mikan! Boyfriend or not, Natsume or Tsubasa, you still have to kiss one of them for the movie! _…_I'm right. Just admit it._ SHUT UP!

"Nervous?" There he is again, mocking me.

"Not as nervous as you." He raised a brow at me.

"I take it you're not." He sniggered, "Well, I'm looking forward to it, polka." He referred back to the old nickname. "Damn you, pervert. Damn you."

::::::LIGHTS::::::CAMERA ::::::ACTION:::::

"I can't, Master." I rested my hands on Natsume's well developed chest as he leaned me against the wall. I can hear his calm steady breathing and feel his heart pulse.

"Why not?" He lowered his head ever so slightly.

"It's against the employment rules." I looked past his shoulder.

"Who created the employment rules?" He lifted my chin to make me look at him.

"M-my m-m…master." I looked deep into his crimson eyes.

"And who's your master?" He held my gaze.

"S…Sei…Seito sama." My cheeks heated up. I wasn't sure whether it was because it was part of the script or I was actually embarrassed or my heart was beating fast..

"And who is the maid?" he brushed my cheeks so carefully and tenderly that I rested my cheek against it.

"Karen. I." my hands slowly snaked around his neck.

"What does the maid do?" His free hand dropped to my waist and pulled me close.

"She obeys the m…master." I looked at those delicious soft lips of his.

"So if the master changes the rules of employment…can you do what you said you couldn't do?" His voice husky and seductive vibrated through my spine.

I knew the answer, I knew the script…but I don't think this is about the script anymore…

**TBC**

**How did you like it?  
**

**I loved writing the conversation between Mikan and her conscience. ^^ hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. And if you did please tell me through reviewing! ^^ even if you don't, tell me how I should to make you like it! The hyperlink is just below so click it for me no? **

**Look out for the update **


	6. Chapter 6

**Too Perfect for Me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**A/N: Thankyou for your continued support! i apprciate heaps and heaps ^^ This chapter is not very good i'm sorry. I was working on some other story i planned on wrting so i'm really sorry ): But here it is, the not so long awaited chapter 6.  
**

"_War teaches us not to love our enemies but to hate our allies."

* * *

_

**Chapter 6**

The first thing I saw when my eyes fluttered open was faces spirally upwards all looking down at me. They all seemed a fair distance away, and then at a 1m distance the Director's square face popped in with concern. I was about to ask what was happening when Natsume's face blocked out everyone else's and now all that I can see is his flawless features and those alluring eyes. He was biting his lips with a slight annoyed yet concerned frown on his face. _Cute._ Everything went black again. I heard him groan.

I was alone tucked inside my comfy king size bed. _How did I get from the floor to here? Heck, how did I even get on the floor?_ Nothing mattered now, coz I can smell Amaretto coffee and some delicious lunch cooking outside.

Mhmm…_WAIT! Who's in the kitchen and how did he or she get me in here? No one knows my secret pin code! _Are you sure? _Yes! Well…no…Nat-_Natsume Hyuuga. _Don't cut me off! _Whatever you say, master.

"You're going mad." I hadn't realized Natsume was standing near the door holding a tray of food watching me fight with my inner conscience. I'm turned deep red; I couldn't hide anymore or pretend to be asleep so I just sat there waiting for him to do something.

He just stood there, studying my room, my pictures, my toys, my stuff and I. He chuckled but stayed exactly where he was. I got frustrated.

"Are you going to feed me or what?"

"You _want_ me to _feed_ you?"

"Th-that's not what I mean you pervert. Are you going to give me food or what?"

"Demanding are we, Princess?" He mocked.

"Yep." My arms reached out like a child reaches to his mum, except I was reaching for my Amaretto. He sighed and landed the tray on my lap. I looked at it then back at Natsume.

"Amaretto?" I questioned adorably hoping my puppy eyes were enough.

"Who said it was for you?" He teased and then he…he…took a sip of the Amaretto! NOOOOO!

My body did not process what had just happened quickly enough. My jaws were set in an "o" shape which eventually dropped till I reached my duvet.

"You…you…you…" my fingers shook in horror at the sin he had just committed.

"Me?" He pointed at himself innocently.

"Give me that!" I jumped out of my bed not caring about the lunch that was now splat on the floor. I jumped for _my_ Amaretto only to miss by20cm as Natsume raised it slightly above his head and poked his tongue at me. I attacked him from the sides hoping he'd drop his arm at least once so that I may grasp the cup.

_Oh look his lowering his arm! It's your chance Mikan! _Nope, he took another big sip. I watched as his lips made contact with the cup, his long eyelashes rested against his cheekbones as he enjoyed the taste of the coffee and the sweet taste of teasing me.

"You annoying piece of garbage, give that to me!"

"You can make your own if you want, but this is MINE." He took another sip.

A renewed fire burned in my eyes, I tackled him from the front and brought him to his butt on the floor against the wall. Though the Amaretto had spilt all over us I didn't care. I took the chance whilst he was still in shock mode to steal the cup from him and take a sip myself.

It tasted different than the normal Amaretto. This was…better. It had the Amaretto taste _with_ Natsume's taste combined with it. It tasted so nice I couldn't get enough of it.

Natsume Hyuuga recovered quicker than I thought, but he did not jump at me as I had expected, instead, he said, "That's our second kiss." And he winked at me. I didn't get it at first.

Kiss? How was that a kiss? _Indirectly._ Oh my God. Hearing that, wiping my mouth would be the instinct, but I didn't, instead, my guy feelings told me to treasure this kiss. That's really odd. Wait, he said, "_second_ kiss". Second? Oh no. I remember now.

_

* * *

Flashback_

"_So if I changed the rules, can you do what you said you couldn't?" His voice husky and seductive vibrated through my spine._

"_Yes." my hands hauled me up to his tempting lips, my toes were struggling to keep me there, but Natsume's arms supported my weight. When my eyes fluttered close, I remember those strawberry lips that were so soft that I could get addicted to. _

_The fact that we were still being filmed or the fact that the kiss was choreographed or the fact that this was actually acting didn't get through my head. At the moment, it was just, Natsume, Natsume Hyuuga…Natsume Hyuuga. Mhmm…_

_And then some jealous female crew ran onto the stage and pushed us over. Natsume didn't have time to switch us around so I landed first and was knocked out. That is how I ended up in this situation._

_But oh those lips that tasted like strawberry, soft and sweet and addictive, I'll never forget that taste._

_End Flashback.

* * *

_

My cheeks turned bright pink. Natsume smirked in victory.

"Did you like it?"

"NO! Who would like kissing you?" I lied.

"Anyone that's a female would." He boasted.

"Are you saying that I'm not a female?" I seethed but I was still embarrassed.

"Are you?"

"Hell YEAH!" his reply was a simple carefree laugh that I don't get to see very often. Well, at times like this, you have to laugh right? I had just indirectly admitted that I liked kissing him. I looked down and rested my head in my palm. ULTRA embarrassed.

"It's okay, dude. It's not like it meant anything. I was just a sub after all."

He was teasing me, no he was comforting me, I'm not sure…all I can think of is the way he said, "It's not like it meant anything." Why did it pierce my heart? Why did it cut it into pieces? Why does he have to look me in the eye as if he really meant what he was saying? Why can't I read his eyes right now?

I felt angry, frustrated and annoyed.

"No, of course it didn't mean anything." I said angrily before standing up and going of the clean the mess I made on the floor with the food I kicked aside. I heard Natsume silently get up and leave the room. I wanted to cry. I don't know why.

_Why?_ _Hotaru told you already. _What? _She did. You just denied it. _No. No. Just go away. _As you wish, Princess. _Don't call me that! Only he can call me that. _Protective of a nickname he gave you huh? Hotaru is right. You're whipped. _GO. NOW! _Just remember that the more you deny it, the more chance he will slip from you. _Please…

I sighed, as you might have noticed, another problem, my conscience. It's not fair for Ruka to have a girlfriend who has a rebel conscience which tells her she loves someone else.

"You know, Mikan, just forget about everything and clean up; you thankful that I didn't sue you for dirtying my _white _sleeveless." Natsume broke the awkward atmosphere.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who drank _my_ coffee!" I countered.

"Who said it was yours? I made it, so it was mine."

"But…but you made the lunch and you still gave it to me."

"And what did you do with it?" He nodded his head at the mess, "you literally chucked it on the floor. If I made the coffee for you, you might have poured it down my shirt. Wait, no, you DID pour it down my shirt." He looked down at his supposedly white top; his hands were holding a cup of freshly made coffee. This is my chance! Yay! He made one for me.

"C'mon Natsume, that was your fault for falling." I tried to act innocent.

"And whose fault was it that I fell?" He took a step closer to me, still looking down.

"Yours, you lost balance." I challenged his gaze with my own hoping to distract him.

"And why did I lose balance?" He was practically on top of me now. _Now's my chance!_

"Because I _tackled _you." I jumped for dove for his hands.

"YEEEEEEEHHHAAAAAA -"It was like slow motion. The cup was so close, so close and then all of a sudden it was gone. Instead of closing in on the cup, the floor was approaching fast.

"AHHHHHHH-"A strong arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me back up. It was so COOL! It was like defying gravity.

"That was fun, Natsume! Let's go again!" I let my childish side which I usually hid, take over. With both arms raised above my head and eyes shining with anticipation, I leaned forward and started to fall face down again. This time the ground was only centimeters away before Natsume's legs stopped me from falling.

"Are you MAD? Are you trying to kill yourself?" It was funny because Natsume looked like he didn't know whether to be angry or worried.

I laughed. "That was even more fun! Natsume lets go AGAIN!" I proceeded to repeat my previous actions. The ground was…1m…50cm…30cm…10...he's going to save me about now…1cm…0-

_BOOM! _Ouch, my nose really hurts. I groaned in pain on the floor whilst Natsume just stood there staring at me like I was crazy.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME?" I jumped up and shouted at him totally forgetting about the pain in my nose.

"WHY WOULD SAVE YOU WHEN YOU TRIED TO KILL YOURSELF BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT IT WAS FUN?" He shouted back. I pouted and started crying because my nose hurts, because Natsume just shouted at me, because I don't whether to laugh or cry because Natsume's expression was priceless, because I was so stupid, because my boyfriend wasn't here to shout at Natsume or lecture him, because I was having so much fun, because Natsume wasn't _mine,_ or was it because it still hurts to know that our kiss meant nothing to him.

The Amaretto that Natsume just made was suddenly under my nose. I sniffed and looked up at Natsume.

"For me?" I asked hopefully. This all seemed so familiar.

"Well I can have it if you don't want it…" I jumped up and hugged Natsume; momentarily forgetting about the Amaretto which again spilt onto Natsume.

"Oops sorry Natsume, I'll wash that for you." I took the cup from him and set it down on the table before unzipping the now coffee colored sleeveless jacket.

"I now know why you keep on spilling this stuff on me."

"Why?" I glared at him.

"You wanna strip me." He smirked. I slapped him. HARD.

"Don't compliment yourself. Its unsightly." I continued to take off his jacket.

"If you want to see me topless that bad, you could've just asked you know?" I blushed at the thought of asking him to take off his shirt.

"Whatever you want to think, pervert." I took his jacket into my toilet and left it there.

"You're not going to wash it now?" He raised an eyebrow as I walked out of the toilet.

"Nope, let me enjoy this cup of coffee." I took the cup and headed for the wall to wall glass panel to watch the busy streets of Tokyo, but Natsume took my hand and dragged me down the hall to the dinner table. I tried to protest but you can't when set out nicely in front of you is a delicious lunch.

"Woah! You cooked this up in 5 minutes?" I raised an admiring eye at him.

"The magic of instant packets..." He grinned boyishly. It was kinda cute.

"Instant packets, you say. Good, that means it's edible. I was worried that if you made it from scratch…than I would get food poisoned."

"I still made it you know, even if it's instant packets. By the way, your manager called and I told her to cancel everything today."

"WHAT!" I dropped my eating utensil and gaped at Natsume.

"Well it wasn't that big a deal. She said you had a photo shoot with Permy and a meeting with your-"

"Wait, who's '_Permy'_?"

"Sumire Shouda." I couldn't read his expression or his tone.

"Ohh…I understand why you call her Permy…but you two know each other?" Is this jealousy?

"Ex-girlfriend from high school." I gasped. _Yep, definitely jealousy. _Not now, conscience.

"You… you still like her?" I felt uncertain as to if I wanted to know the answer or not. I saw his head rise up...slowly…

* * *

"Hello?"

"_Luna sama, we have news that Mikan Sakura has just left the _My Master _film set unconscious. Our journalist said Natsume Hyuuga was seen carrying her into his car."_

"Oh? Do you know where they were headed?"

"_Her penthouse."_

"Good job. Stay there and keep me posted."

"_Yes, Luna sama." Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Well, well, well. What have you done to yourself, Mikan Sakura? Hahahaha."

She dialed an overseas number….

"_Hello?"_

"Nogi san? This is Luna Koizumi. We have met before, do you remember?"

_Pause._

"_Yes, I remember you. I don't remember having business with you."_

"Oh, but I do. I suppose you already know that Sakura-san had collapsed at the film set and was sent home today?"

"…"

"Nogi-san?"

"_Yes, of course I knew that. If that's all you had to say, please hang up now."_

"Wait! I just wanted to ask if you knew the cause of this incident."

"_You will have to find out yourself." Beep. Beep. Beep._

"You're going DOWN, Mikan Sakura."

**TBC**

**It's cliffy? Slightly? With the Natsumikan part ^^**

**Hope you liked this chapter and REVIEW! **

**Look out for the next chapter now review :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Too Perfect for Me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**A/N:i am so so so sorry for not updating for a month guys I really am sorry. Its just that the previous ones had been updated so regularly and quickly because i was on holidays, but now, i'mback to school and i've totally forgotten about this. IM SO SORRY T_T forgive me. I hope this chapter is satisfying and that you guys will enjoy it. Also, i cant garantee that i'll update more often/ regularly because school is school and school is not consistent with the work load they give us. DAMN SCHOOL ): Buti PROMISE u, i will try to make each chapter worth the wait :P Thankyou to all those who read this 3 rememebr to leave a review so i know how to improve n_n  
**

"_War teaches us not to love our enemies but to hate our allies."_

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

I had really wanted Natsume to stay…as long as he could; even if it meant for the night. But that wasn't right, especially not when you have a boyfriend here. Yes you heard me; Ruka came back with no notification what so ever. And no explanation either!

Flashback

"_You idiot! It's just a fictional character!"_

"_IT'S THE GRUDGE! NATSUME! WE'RE GONNA DIE!"_

"_Sheesh. And you're the one who's gonna make your acting debut soon. I don't think you're ready."_

"_NATSUME! You're so mean!" Angered by Natsume's statement, she grabbed her cushion and swung it at his head. Natsume tried to lean back to dodge, but the great invention of the back support of the couch prevented him. The cushion made a clean whack across his gorgeous face. His crimson eyes narrowed and twitched dangerously. Then, a malicious smirk plastered his perfect face._

"_Oi Polka. Can I use your room for a moment?" Without waiting for her response he dashed into her room and locked the door._

"_What do you think you're doing? Get out! Let me in!" Mikan pounded on her door. The opening and closing of her closet and drawers could be heard. Then after a minute of pounding or so, the door finally opened revealing Natsume with a few of her lingerie. _

_Her jaws dropped to the floor. His left index finger hooked her polka dots panties whilst his right held her matching bra. _

"_YOU PERVERT! Give that back NOW!" He simply stuck his tongue out and studied the lingerie._

"_Hm…small. You're flat."_

"_I'm NOT!" Take it off now!" He had hung it on his shoulder._

"_Take what off? You mean this?" He innocently lifted the bottom hem of his shirt carefully and slowly._

"_NO!" She blushed and looked away._

"_Oh! This?" Mikan turned around to see his fingers wrap around the waistband of his jeans about to pull it down. Before anything else happened, the door bell rang. Natsume and Mikan looked at each other with a question mark above their head. Unfortunately for Natsume, Mikan caught a glimpse of _The Grudge'_s dvd case lying on the floor and began to freak out. _

"_Oh my god, NATSUME! It's the GRUDGE! It's coming to kill me!" Natsume simply sighed and carefully picked his way to the front door._

_As he opened the door, he said,_

"_I'm sorry; Mikan Sakura is not feeling too well at the moment and won't see…" Sapphire eyes met his crimson ones._

"_Oh. Wha-"_

"_She's not feeling too well? Perfect, I'll look after her from here on. Thank you for your help Natsume." Ruka's normally gentle voice was now rather harsh with a tint of anger and hurt._

"_Uh. No problem." He stood there, slightly confused. _

"_You may leave now." Ruka pushed his way past Natsume. "Oh and by the way, take that off your shoulder…please." His soft eyes were now sharp and flashing. Natsume took off the lingerie and walked to the door. Mikan was still hugging a cushion on the couch looking slightly spaced. He couldn't read her eyes or her emotions but just nodded and left. _

_The door slammed behind him._

_End flashback._

* * *

When I had heard Ruka's voice from the door way, I froze. _Shit. What was he doing here? Why do I feel so annoyed? Disappointed that he's back so soon? Angry that he disrupted our awesome time? Afraid… _And then I heard him tell Natsume to leave, I wanted to rage. Who gave him authority to order Natsume to leave from MY condo? And why the heck is he angry when I should be. But what surprised me more was when Natsume obligated. I went blank. Did he really not care?

I watched as he took one last look at me, I immediately felt relieved, beneath his crimson pools, the words goodbye, sorry, thankyou swirled and I knew he enjoyed the time as much as I did and didn't want to leave as much as I didn't want him to.

SLAM! _HOW DARE RUKA SLAM THE DOOR AT HIS FACE?_ My face still wore the blank expression just to hide my real emotions. When Ruka finally came to face me, I saw his frown retreat and his sweetened smile come forth. He opened his mouth to speak but not before the door opened again, revealing a annoyed Natsume.

"Ruka. What. The. Hell. Do you know how important that project in France is?"

"Look Natsume. Right now is not the time to talk about the project." Ruka gritted his teeth.

"But do you know how hard it was just to get you into that damn movie and to fit your schedule?"

"And do you know how hard I work?" He was losing his control.

"Yes I do, but did you even tell them about this?"

"No. I'm a free man. I'm a celebrity damn it! What wrong with you? You're not my mum." He was being really childish.

"Damn right I'm not your mum. I'm your manager. And what do you mean just because you're a Japanese actor doesn't mean France will accept your sudden, unannounced absence!"

"Do I care? What do you know? You are always finding me new projects and send me to do work, probably so that you can rest and flirt with girls? And what are you doing when you take those days off once every month, huh? Making out with girls whilst I'm working?" Natsume's burning eyes froze me to the spot. Ironic.

"Shut. up. What do you know about me? Nothing! Those jobs are what _you _asked for, _you_ asked me to slot them in for _you_."

"DAMN YOU HYUUGA! You're freaking trying to steal my girlfriend!" Natsume's swing was so quick that neither I nor Ruka saw his fist coming. Ruka's eyes widened in fear as the fist came at his face. His eyes shut and waited for the impact. Nothing.

Natsume's white knuckles stopped centimetres before his nose.

"Don't talk of your _girlfriend_ as if she's an object." He took his hands back and left. Ruka dropped to the ground. A few good seconds later when reality flowed back into me, Ruka stood up and said.

"I'm so sorry Mikan, about my manager-" I ran right past him.

"NATSUME! Wait up!"

* * *

"Where's my manager?" An irritated Ruka walked into his office. The frightened receptionist quickly answered, "Uh..um…Natsume-san is taking the day-off for this month today…didn't he tell you?" She looked uncertain and uneasy.

"Oh. Of course." Ruka's sarcasm was barely under control as he practically stomped into the elevator bad mouthing Natsume. "I bet he's gone out to mess with some girls…"

* * *

"_Hello, Hyuuga-san. She's waiting for you."_

"Thankyou."

His knuckles bounced rapidly on the white door that read _42_.

"Natsume! I missed you!" a frail raven teenager sitting in her white bed opened her arms to her brother for a giant hug.

"I missed you too, Aoi." He nuzzled into her raven hair as he held firmly onto her weak, little body. "How are you feeling?"

Her face lit up with a smile, "As healthy as a pineapple!" He laughed a little, "a pineapple?"

They pair of siblings engaged themselves into a comfortable conversation, both trying to hide their pain but failed as they were siblings after all.

"Natsume. What's wrong? Tell me already." Natsume could only sigh and look out the window.

"It's nothing of your concern. What matters to me most right now is you, what's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" Aoi frowned,

"You didn't answer my question." She pouted.

"It's not that-"Aoi's state suddenly weakened and she started into a coughing fit. Natsume panicked and hit the call button straight away; frantic doctors and nurses burst into the room and quickly wheeled Aoi into a surgery.

1 hour later

Natsume sat in the corridor with his face buried in his hands, blaming himself for Aoi's state. The doctor shook his head as he stood in front of Natsume.

"Your sister needs immediate treatment. Chemotherapy is not enough."

"I know DOC! You tell me this every time. Don't you realise I'm trying hard to get the money?"

"I know. Of course I know. If it were up to me, I would definitely commend the operation now but it's not up to me, it's the higher ups. I'm sorry Natsume." The Doctor gravely rested his hand on Natsume's slumped shoulders before leaving.

* * *

_Calling Hotaru Imai…_

"_Imai."_

"It's me, Natsume Hyuuga."

"_I know, it's called Caller ID."_

"I need a job. Quick. That can get me a lot."

"…" As resourceful as Hotaru Imai can be, she immediately promised him with sure success, the funny thing is that she didn't ask for a trade…

"Oh and don't tell anyone, Ruka in particular."

"_Anyone else?"_

"No."

"_Are you sure?"_

"Mikan Sakura. Don't tell her."

"_Done."_

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Although Natsume was Ruka's manager, it didn't mean he earned a lot of money, he had a 14% commission but his retainer is only $500 a fortnight. He spends it all on his rent, his basic needs and of course Aoi's medical fees.

Natsume slapped his phone shut and slipped it back into his pocket before entering the lift to the APE office to get some work. He stood hands in his pockets as the lift travelled skywards, each stop accompanied by a _ding_ and one or two personnel's from the office, all greeting him politely. As the lift finally _dinged _for the 25th time, the steel doors opened to a white corridor and his client, Ruka Nogi. Just seeing his blonde hair reminded Natsume of his sister sick in hospital which enraged him. He really wanted to punch the hell out of Ruka right there but he didn't. He nodded and asked politely,

"How was your day, Nogi-sama? I'm sorry I couldn't be here today." Without waiting for a reply he went into the office to collect some paper work and the schedule for tomorrow.

When I finally got back to my modest little apartment, I collapse into the arms of my beloved aging sofa. Fatigue washed over me and at the moment, I wanted to sleep and never have to wake up to my cruel reality again.

The mobile device in my pocket vibrated, annoyed and exhausted, I barely read the Caller ID before I answered the call.

"Hello?"

"_Hyuuga. I've got good news."_

"Uh…and you are…"

"_who else? Hotaru Imai."_

"Oh. What?"

"_Don't make me repeat it again."_

"Fine. What good news? It better be…"

"_Don't complain. It's a job with a fairly high pay."_

"Thank you, Imai." His heart relaxed and his head felt lighter.

"_But…_

* * *

I hadn't seen Natsume for a week. Ruka didn't talk about him; he didn't follow Ruka everywhere either. As far as I know and heard, Natsume is still being the perfect manager and is keeping Ruka organised and on time to his work. That's a relief, the fact that he's still working for APE and Ruka; the fact that I can still have a chance of seeing him here and there. But why is my chest so tight? Why do I worry? Was what Hotaru said really true? Am I in love?

Not possible. The one I love is Ruka. Maybe I'm just slightly infatuated with Natsume.

"OI! MIKAN-CHAN! FOCUS!"

**TBC**

**I did it! ^^ i finally completed this chappie :)**

**i hope you liked it XD **

**If you don't, tell me how to improve.**

**if you do. tell me u do ^^**

**PLEASE REVIEW X3**

**thanks guys  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Too Perfect for Me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**A/N: I did it. Sorry i took such a looong time I'm sorry, lately i havn't had much inspiration on how to make this chapter interesting so i just stuck to the plot. i tried very hard though :D so please read and review ^^ You reviews really keep me going! Also thankyou to all those constructive criticisms, i tried to fix the probems ^^  
**

**Special thanks to anitsu, happy cat, Larsie0316 and Saikono-san.**

**Hikari-chan 96: That's right. That's Ruka drunk...  
**

"_War teaches us not to love our enemies but to hate our allies."_

**Chapter 8**

"_Mikan-san, I think you should take a break for the rest of your day. You don't seem to be able to focus on the set. I'm not blaming you. You are a busy girl and we're nearly finished filming anyway. So do take a break for today."_

I sighed as I collapsed onto the couch recalling the words of the Director. The TV flicked on and the News reader ranted on about the latest earthquakes and disasters.

"_One hot gentleman. 15 gorgeous single ladies. Who will he choose? Bachelor to Boyfriend next on channel xx."_

_Huh? Bachelor to Boyfriend? It must be a new show, never heard of it before. _And so I sat there and waited for the show to come on.

The show was quite predictable, with 15 gorgeous single ladies who dressed to impress the 'bachelor', of course, some obviously had less chance than others but it was interesting to watch. I waited as the drum rolled to reveal the 'bachelor'. The curtains dropped and there standing there in all his annoyance out on display, Natsume Hyuuga.

My eyes popped out of their sockets just as my jaw dislocated from my top jaw. I crawled in front of the TV and inspected the man closely with my hands supporting my weight on the top of the flat screen and my eyes pressed up close to his miniature figure. For a moment, I wished my eyes were playing tricks but it wasn't. No matter what angle I look at him from, it's the same red eyes, broad shoulders and breath-taking face.

The contestants and the audience swooned, squealed, fainted, cried, blushed and screamed. It was Natsume Hyuuga after all. But the question was what was he doing there? I pounded on the flat screen until it lost balance and I had to quickly put it back and reconnect it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome NATSUME HYUUGA!" the crowd erupted in excitement but my heart erupted in horror and the strange feeling of possessiveness. Basically the bachelor eliminates the a few candidates each episode and the last remaining one is the one he has chosen to be his perfect girlfriend. The candidates have to go through challenges and obstacles in which the bachelor chooses the ones most suited for him.

_Ha!_I thought as I went back to the couch. _I worried for nothing. No way are those girls gonna past his tests._ I was so wrong.

"So Mr. Hyuuga, what's going to be their first obstacle?" I smiled confidently at the question. It was a stupid question; Natsume is going to make things hard and unusual. Once again, I was so wrong.

An amused smirk played on his lips. Then his whispered to the host, my eyes widened; his lips read 'elegance.' I thought my eyes were playing tricks, but when the host announced, "THE TEST OF ELEGANCE!" I rolled onto the floor which resulted in a crunching of the packet of chips I had. I quickly woke up and flicked the chip crumbs off my clothes before jumping back onto the couch neglecting the chips squashed into the carpet.

"ELEGANCE? He likes girls who are graceful and elegant and polished and charming and refined and sophisticated and cultures and classy? I don't have any of that!" But the candidates did. They were tested through dancing, walking on beams with 6 inch heels, table manners, flexibility etc. None of which I would've passed.

At the end of the show, only 3 girls were eliminated. ONLY! And he looked pretty hesitant too!

Something raged inside me, I jumped up and stomped on all the left over chips on the floor until they were crumbles and was forever cemented into the carpet.

* * *

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU PUT YOUR OWN MANAGER INTO THAT FREAKIN SHOW? YOU MAY BE ANGRY AT HIM BUT THIS IS REDICULOUS! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? HE HATES THIS KIND OF STUFF! AND THE COMPANY DOESN'T ENCOURAGE THIS BEHAVIOUR-"

"Woah! Woah! Calm down will you? What's going on?" My prime suspect, my boyfriend, stood up encircling his arms around my waist his eyes tinted with confusion and concern. I pushed him away.

"You KNOW what I'm talking about. Boyfriend to Bachelor!"

"What?" he gave me an exasperated look, his face was laced with pure confusion, "Since when did you like those kind of shows? And complain to the CEO if you don't like what happened…It's a show Mikan, there's nothing you can do about it."

"No, but there's nothing you can't do about it!" I stomped.

"Huh?" Ruka gave me a dumb look. Normally, I would be laughing because he looked so weird but right now, I was so annoyed that he wouldn't admit it.

"Look, Sweetie, it's only a show and you know as well as I do that shows don't always have the best ending-"

"_You_ know as well as I do that putting NATSUME HYUUGA in there is unreasonable!"

He was dumbfounded.

"Natsume?" His voice was dry and crackled. He had a shocked look on his face. I soften to his reaction.

"Yes, your manager, Natsume." I frowned and unsurely. It was my turn to look concerned especially when he showed no recognition of what I was talking about.

"Don't tell me…you don't…know?" I sat down and explained the whole thing to him.

He looked slightly sick after I finished talking.

"I didn't know that."

"Of course you don't." Out of nowhere popped Hotaru Imai.

"Imai-san what are you-"

"Being the insensitive jerk you are; not at all knowing the background of your manager."

"What the hell Imai-"

"Financially troubled paying medical bills, you'd think the first person he'd go to was his family. But then, you ask yourself. Does he have family?"

"Hey!"

"If 'family' is crossed out, you'd think he would go to his best friend. Then you'd think, why didn't he? Why did he come to me?"

There was a tense silence. The only thing we heard was the ticking of the clock.

"Look-"

"No. Look, you're probably at fault here. Not him. And you," she turned her attention to me, "stay away from all this." Then her 2 inch heels clacked away. The silence lingered before I decided to leave as well.

"Mikan-"

"She's right. You should go talk to him." I walked away, my heart was heavy, and my mind was overloaded with all the questions Hotaru raised.

She was right, we always talked about Ruka, we talked about me, we talked about other celebrities, other friends, but we never talked about him. What about his _family?_ His _financial difficulties?_ His _medical bills? _I paused at this last one. _Medical bills? _

* * *

The next morning, as I stepped out of my villa, my blue Audi was waiting for me and the driver's seat was taken. I opened the passenger door and peered at the mysterious driver.

"Good morning, Ruka." I was stunned to see Natsume greet me.

The trip to my first job today was silent. I tried to start a normal conversation but he replied sharply, polite yet distant. I was trying, really, Mikan had told me to talk to him but it's not working. I was lost; I'm not used to being like this. So I decided to cut the chase.

"Natsume, do you need money?" The moment it came out, I wanted to shove it back in.

He was silent. I felt troubled and embarrassed even though the embarrassed one in this situation should be him.

"Look, that's not what-"

"No. My current income is very good." He concentrated on driving.

"That's not what I mean. I heard-"

"You heard nothing."And that was the end of our conversation. I sighed and got out of the car as he pulled into the car park.

"I'll come pick you up this afternoon." He said as he prepared to drive off.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"My other job."With his simple and unelaborated answer, he drove off. I felt guiltier than ever.

* * *

I thought about what Ruka asked me. _Do I need money?_ Hell yes I do. But I'm not going to get it from Ruka. No, I'm going to work for it by myself. Aoi is my responsibility, no one else's. Imai has already helped me, who knew TV shows could get you so much.

Back to the topic of Ruka, he was surprisingly…friendly today compared to the past week. It must've been Imai. None the less, I'm not going to admit anything.

He probably still thinks that I'm angry at him, but I got over that ages ago, right now, I'm just putting a barrier between us so that he won't dig into me. If he were to ask properly, I wouldn't mind telling him. That is after he apologizes.

And he did.

_Later in the afternoon when Natsume was driving Ruka to his afternoon job, he noticed the tension between them. Heaving a soft sigh, Natsume took his chance and whispered,_

"_Don't worry about it." It was so soft that he wasn't sure whether Ruka heard it or not. He didn't really mind because he didn't want him to hear it, at the same time, he did. _

_When Ruka didn't respond, he took it as a sign that he either didn't hear it pretended that he didn't hear it. He glanced at his passenger from the corner of his eyes. Ruka was biting his lips, he looked guilty. I was taken back when he suddenly __burst__,_

"_About what, Natsume?" His voice was frantic and increased in volume as he spoke, "I've wronged you twice! After all these years I still haven't tried to get to know you thoroughly, even though you're my manager. I didn't trust you when you were the only one who I should've trusted. I've mistreated you. Don't worry about what? All of these foul acts? That's too hard. It's not fair for you-"_

"_I said don't worry."_

"…" _Ruka clenched his fist, face still red, anger at himself still apparent._

"_It means I forgive you." From the corner of he could see Ruka's eyes widen, his fist relaxed and completely shocked and disbelieving. It was a silent 156 seconds before Ruka decided to breathe again._

"_I don't deserve-"_

"_SHUT UP will you? I just said I forgive you. You're meant to say thank you and be normal again. Gosh, what's up your ass?" He snapped like he always did. This time it took only 29 seconds for Ruka to come back with, "Hey! Nothing's up my ass." They laughed. Both could only be relieved that they were back to normal again. _

"Hey Natsume, I'm…I'm really sorry about doubting both you and Mikan. The fact that I thought you guys were cheating behind me shouldn't even have crossed my head…" Ruka ranted on. I immediately stiffened. In a way…I did cheat with Mikan. Maybe she doesn't think it that way, but the days we spent together were days that…couples would spend together. I felt bad. Really bad, so bad that I spaced out neglecting Ruka and the road.

"-tsume. NATSUME!" I jolted awake as Ruka's hand grabbed the wheel and swerved just in time to miss the car coming from the opposite lane. I immediately took control again.

"Sorry, I was spacing out."

"Are you alright? Tired? Are you really busy with your new TV Show?" His sincerely worried voice echoed in my head.

"Uh…no. My time is mainly occupied by trying to reschedule your movie with the French, trying to make it as convenient as it _would_ have been if you hadn't rushed back so early and stayed here for so long." Ruka completely ignored his comment and exclaimed,

"That's GREAT! Natsume, I need a favour from you." Ruka's breath was rather short and hitched as his excitement took control. My brows rose up and my red orbs rolled in his childishness.

"Will you promise me you'd do it?" His sapphire eyes growing bigger by the moment as he carefully watched my expressions.

"Hn."

"Yes or no."

"Fine."

"WOOOPPEEE!" If it wasn't for the seatbelt, Ruka's blonde hair would've hi-fived the roof of the car.

"So what is it?" Although I have a bad feeling about this, I'm starting to get curious.

"It's-" He was interrupted by the ringing of his phone, "Excuse me."

"Ruka Nogi."

"What do you want?" Ruka's sudden change of tone caught my attention. I listened carefully and watched his expressions from the corner of my eye.

"She's fine." He was stiff and his voice sharp, keeping his answers to the bare minimum.

"I don't know what you're talking about." His eyes narrowed and his brows twitched. It would've been amusing to watch if only I knew who he was talking to and what he was talking about.

"Look. Just keep your big nose out of my business, my girlfriend's business and my manager's business." And he hung up. Ruka huffed and sat there silent staring onto the road and momentarily forgetting me.

I took the chance to go over his last sentence. _Just keep your big nose out of my business, my girlfriend's business and my manager's business._ Girlfriend…Polka. Manager…me. WHA-?

"Ah Natsume. Hello? Earth to Natsume Hyuuga. "Ruka cooed. I snapped back to the current situation.

"You were up to…"

"Oh yes, the favour." _Looks like he's back to normal._

"You know what day is the 13th of October?"

"uh...Bad Friday?" I guessed. He frowned. _I guess not. _

"No..."

"Your mum's birthday?" He pouted. _I guess not._

"Your dad's birth-"

"No! It's Mikan and my 3rd year anniversary!" My heart clenched but i kept a straight face.

"So?" my voice was emotionless and my face didn't expose anything either.

"So...as you promised, you will organise our 3rd year anniversary party!" My heart clenched again.

"Since when?" He frowned again.

"Just now."

"Oh."

"..." My mind was spinning.

"..."

"Thanks Natsume!" Ruka smiled and hopped out of the car as I parked by the curb. Unwinding the window, I called out to him,

"Who was it that called you anyway?" He stopped for a few seconds. His aura darkened a little before he turned around with a _smile_ and said, "no one" and walked off. Although i knew he was hiding something, I dismissed it making a mental note whilst my mind wondered to something else.

_3__rd__ Year Anniversary huh? _My heart clenched again and I bit my lip.

TBC

There it was!

CHAPTER 8! before you leave this page, rememeber to review ^^ if u want. haha

the tiniest **SNEAK PEAK!**

**_Natsume: WILL YOU PISS OFF? I've got work to do and so have you. Why are you even here anyway? No one invited you here. Ruka's not even here gosh. Go piss someone else off. FAR OUT._**


End file.
